Two Thieves, One Heart
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: Sepuluh bola kristal yang menunjukkan jalan menuju 'harta'. Keingin tahuan tentang 'harta' yang tersembunyi itu membuat banyak orang penasaran, termasuk Jill dan Skye. Apakah mereka berhasil mendapatkan 'harta' itu? Apakah itu sebenarnya?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Uwaaaa! Halo semua! Aku datang lagi nih bawa fic baru. Pada mau baca kan? *dilemparin tomat* (Readers: fic lama aja belom di-**_**update**_**, uda bikin lagi. ==') Iya iya, nanti ku-**_**update**_** satu-satu. Oh ya, pertama kali nulis ada Skye-nya, jadi nggak tahu ngegombalnya kayak apa, mana aku pada dasarnya ga suka ngegombal lagi. Mohon sarannya ya. Sekarang selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

Prologue

_Angin malam berhembus semilir, meniupkan daun-daun kering ke sisi jalan. Cahaya redup bulan menerangi kegelapan malam yang pekat. Tampak sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai di jalan setapak. Melangkah tanpa suara, mendekati rumah-rumah penduduk_ Forget-Me-Not Valley.

_Terdengar suara gemerisik pelan ketika ia menyelinap masuk lewat jendela sebuah rumah di lantai dua. Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu menapakkan kakinya di lantai yang berkarpet biru muda. Mata ungunya terlihat menyala di dalam kamar yang gelap. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah lemari buku. Tanganny mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa lama, ia sadar kalau barang yang dicari sudah lenyap. Dengan kesal ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi, tanpa disengaja, ia menyenggol sebuah buku _hard cover_. Buku itu jatuh berdebuk di lantai, mengusik kesunyian di kamar itu._

"_Nggh..." Anak perempuan kecil yang tidur di kamar tersebut mengubah posisi tidurnya__–sepertinya merasa terganggu oleh suara buku yang jatuh. "Cih, sial, nyaris ketahuan," gumam gadis pencuri tersebut jengkel. Sudah waktunya untuk pergi baginya. Kemudian dia bergegas ke arah jendela lagi, dan melompat dengan yakin. Terasa olehnya kedinginan udara malam yang menusuk tulang. Pandangannya terus melekat ke tanah–tempat jatuhnya nanti. Kakinya berpijak dengan mulus di tanah._

_Ia menyusuri jalan setapak itu lagi, hendak pulang tampaknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut _silver_. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hai, nona manis." Laki-laki itu mendekatinya. "Sepertinya aksi pencurianmu gagal ya."_

_Gadis itu menatapnya terkejut, ia tak menyangka kalau sedari tadi ada yang mengintainya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu mengibaskan rambut silver-nya yang berkilau indah. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah pangeran para gadis, namaku Skye. Siapa namamu, _my beautiful maiden?_" Ia berlutut di depannya dan mencium tangannya. Terlihat dengan jelas muka gadis itu merona. "Jill," balasnya singkat dan segera menarik tangannya._

"_Hmm... nama yang cocok untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu," ucap Skye–meneruskan acara menggombalnya. Jill mendesah kesal, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah bertemu dengan Skye Phantom–pencuri yang tak pernah tertangkap itu? Pikirannya masih terpaku ke buku yang ia cari–buku yang menceritakan kisah legenda tentang harta karun yang tersembunyi yang sangat sulit didapatkan. "Apa yang ingin kau curi dari Villa Romana?" tanya Skye penasaran. Gadis itu menatap Skye–terlihat ia masih ragu-ragu tentang Skye. Apakah Skye dapat dipercaya? Tapi, melihat adanya kemungkinan kalau Skye tahu menahu tentang buku itu, akhirnya ia memberi tahu tentang apa yang ia cari._

"_Aku mencari buku yang berjudul "Lima Bola Kristal"," jawab Jill, berharap pemuda itu akan memberinya informasi tentang buku itu._

_Skye mengacungkan buku tipis berwarna hitam. "Maksudmu ini?" Ia tersenyum jenaka. "Betul! Buku itu! Tolong berikan itu kepadaku, Skye," ucap Jill sambil meraih buku itu. Tapi pemuda bermata ungu terang itu menghindar. "Eit, buku ini sudah menjadi milikku, nona manis. Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya semudah itu. Sampai nanti." Pencuri itu pergi dan lenyap dalam kegelapan malam–meninggalkan Jill yang kesal. "Awas kau nanti, Skye!" Skye yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempat itu tertawa mendengarnya. "Jill... Gadis yang menarik."_

_Lalu, kisah mereka pun dimulai._

**

* * *

A/N: Saya mohon review-nya yaaa! Ditunggu lho! XD**

**FREE COOKIES AND HUGS FOR REVIEWERS!**


	2. One Team

**Review reply~**

**Amakusa Natsumi: Iya, JillSkye. Menarik dan bagus? O.o Aih, terima kasih sudah memuji karya abal saya! XD**

**Raina-chan Mikioshi: Thanks! *meluk Ra-chan* XD. Di chapter ini uda mulai kupanjangin kok, tadi kan baru prologue.**

**Quartixe: Maaf ya pendek! DX Habis namanya juga prolog *ditendang*. Hehehe, penasaran? Saksikan yang satu ini! XD (kayak iklan aja)**

**Yuki Matsuoka: Yay! Aku berhasil membuat Yuki penasaran! ^o^ Oke, bacalah chapter ini ya!**

**Reizuki Judas Gazeboo: Selamat datang kalau begitu! XD *ngasih karangan bunga* Sungguh? Uwah, nggak kusangka ficku sebegitu hebatnya #PLAK! ^o^**

**MarGabJesAmeS: Oke! Siiip! XD**

**s-t-e-f-f-a-n-n-y: Hehehehe, kuperkeren lagi yak! =a**

**Digimonfan4ever101: Makasih sudah menyukai fic ini! XD**

***PELUK DAN MEMBERI COOKIES PADA REVIEWERS***

**MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE DAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH RnR! XD**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

Ch. 1

Jill Jenkins sedang duduk berbaring tengkurap, tersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang rimbun. Tak dipedulikannya rumput-rumput jelatang yang membuat kakinya – yang tidak terlindungi oleh celana jeans tiga perempatnya – terasa gatal. Apalagi langit malam terlihat mendung, dibingkai oleh awan-awan gelap. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sibuk menggaruk-garuk kakinya, sementara tetap berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ataupun bersuara. _Kenapa tadi aku tidak memakai celana yang lebih panjang lagi?_ sesalnya dalam hati_. Tapi, biarlah kakiku babak belur dihajar jelatang dan nyamuk. Kali ini aku harus berhasil menguntit Skye, dan setelah aku mengetahui di mana tempat persembunyiannya, aku akan merebut buku itu kembali_. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menunjukkan tekad yang kuat. Saking sibuknya Jill berpikir, ia tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada muka terbalik yang menyapanya...

"_Bonjour, Mademoisselle _– ," sapa Skye Phatom ceria – senyum nakal terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Jill refleks melompat ke belakang. Mata _violet_-nya terbelalak karena kaget. "KE-KENAPA MUKAMU TERBALIK BEGITU!" jeritnya histeris. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya tertawa, menampakkan sederet gigi yang putih. Sinar lampu menerangi wajahnya, menampakkan mata bagai _amethyst_ yang mengandung ekspresi nakal.

"Santai, santai saja," ucap Skye tenang. Suaranya memecah keheningan malam, sepasang tupai melompat keluar dari semak-semak, meninggalkan bunyi gemerisik halus. Jill sekarang sudah sepenuhnya pulih dari kagetnya sekarang. Ternyata Skye bergelantungan di dahan pohon – yang ada tepat di atas tempat pengintaiannya sebelumnya – dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki menjepit dahan pohon. Sepertinya keseimbangan Skye sangat baik. Dan, sekarang pencuri berambut _silver_ itu masih saja cengar-cengir. Ia melepaskan kepitannya di dahan pohon berdaun lebat itu, Jill nyaris memekik melihatnya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menutup matanya dengan takut dan menunggu suara "**gedebuk**" yang tak kunjung datang.

'

'

'

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan mata yang berwarna sama dengan pencuri itu. Pandangan Jill tertancap kepada sosok Skye yang ternyata berhasil mendarat tanpa luka sedikit pun. Skye menyeringai nakal, sepertinya puas melihat ekspresi ngeri gadis itu. Jill terlihat kesal bukan main karena telah ditipu – entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. "Jangan membiarkan rasa jengkel mengusir senyummu dari wajahmu yang jelita, putriku," kata pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Senyum khas penakluk wanitanya terlukis di wajahnya, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah sedikit. Cepat-cepat ia membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang mulus. Skye menarik sebuah buku tipis berwarna hitam keluar dari sakunya, melambai-lambaikannya di depan Jill, seperti menggodanya untuk merebut buku itu.

"Apa sih maumu?" tukas Jill dengan geram sambil berusaha menyambar buku tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja, Skye lebih cepat dan dengan mudah mengelak. "Aku butuh buku itu! Aku sudah berjanji! Jadi, tolong berikan buku itu kepadaku!" Skye mengambil pemantik api dari sakunya dan membakar buku itu dengan cepat. Api menggerogoti halaman-halaman buku itu sehingga menjadi abu. Muka gadis itu memucat, matanya seakan keluar dari lubangnya, menyaksikan Skye memusnahkan buku yang menjadi petunjuk satu-satunya tentang keberadaan bola kristal dan 'harta'.

Jill's POV

Bayangan buku terlihat di mataku yang kehilangan binar-binar harapan. Wajahku semakin pucat, keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningku. _Bagaimana ini? _kataku dalam hati, nyaris putus asa. _Kalau begini aku tak dapat menepati janji pada anak perempuan itu... Padahal aku sudah berjanji... _Tiba-tiba, pandanganku menjadi gelap. Kenangan demi kenangan berseliweran di benakku.

_(flashback)_

_Pada waktu itu, aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat sedang bermain biola sendiri di taman indah yang luas, tempat burung-burung dapat berkicau dengan bebas. Alunan nada-nada yang keluar dari gesekan biola itu terdengar fals. Aku meletakkan biolaku, mata unguku menerawang ke langit biru, dan mendesah. "Kenapa aku tak bisa memainkan biola dengan benar? Padahal sebentar lagi kontes. Pasti ayah dan ibu akan marah padaku lagi."_

"_Mau kuajarkan?" Seorang anak tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di sampingku itu. Rambutnya yang sebahu tertutup topi biru laut sehingga tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari, rambut _silver-_nya terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya rupawan, pakaiannya seperti pakaian bangsawan. Jahitannya tampak begitu rapi dan indah. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Kok putri secantik dia mau mengajariku main biola? Sedetik kemudian terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton dari dalam gedung, sepertinya peserta nomor sepuluh sudah selesai menampilkan keahliannya bermain biola. Aku tersentak kaget, kesadaranku kembali ke alam nyata._

"_Siapa kau?"_

_Dia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi matanya dengan satu gerakan anggun. "Kau tak perlu tahu namaku sebetulnya. Tapi, biarlah kuberitahu, namaku Skyla," ujarnya sembari menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi mata. Kedua mata biru cemerlang terlihat, begitu cantik warnanya. Aku terpesona olehnya, sejak kecil aku menginginkan warna batu _sapphire_ sebagai mataku karena keindahannya. _Betapa beruntungnya gadis ini,_ batinku dengan iri. Skyla menggenggam biola di tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelah._

"_Salam kenal!" ucapku kikuk dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Ia tersenyum kembali, menunjukkan deretan gigi yang seputih salju. Kecanggunganku perlahan-lahan luruh, satu perasaan baru mulai menyelinap ke dalam hatiku. Kebersamaan._

_Aku adalah seorang gadis kecil yang aneh, yang percaya akan dunia fantasi dan takut dengan waktu yang terus berjalan – salah satu bagian dari hidup yang akan mewarnai kisah hidup semua orang. Kalau waktu berjalan, berarti suatu saat aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku, akan bertemu banyak orang dan kehilangan teman, mengalami rasanya disakiti, mengetahui rasanya menyakiti._

_Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi, pernahkah kalian berpikir sejenak untuk menyesali tindakan yang sudah kalian lakukan? Pasti semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Tetapi, apakah waktu pernah berhenti melangkah karena seseorang menginginkannya berhenti? Tidak. Ia akan tetap berjalan sampai kapan pun. Itu semua membuatku merasa takut dan paranoid, yang untungnya hilang setelah menjalani terapi._

_Akhirnya, aku berhasil melewati kontes itu dengan 'selamat' walaupun tidak menang, aku pun terus merajut tali persahabatan dengannya, semuanya terasa berbeda setelah berteman dengan Skyla. Empat tahun bersamanya benar-benar mengubah hidupku. Aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih percaya diri dan dapat menerima diriku apa adanya. Banyak orang mulai mengambil bagian dalam hidupku. Kami bahkan berjanji untuk mencari "Sepuluh Bola Kristal" dalam legenda yang menjadi obsesiku._

_Kunikmati manisnya persahabatan dengan gadis pecinta warna biru itu, sampai akhirnya, ibunya yang berambut ungu datang kepadaku dengan tatapan sendu. Wanita itu memberitahuku kalau anak emasnya – Skyla, telah bunuh diri. Gadis itu mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri dengan seutas tali. Ya, gantung diri. Di tengah keterguncanganku, wanita tersebut juga menyatakan kalau keluarganya akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh, untuk melupakan kenangan tentang anak mereka. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku, gadis yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum manis sekaligus seorang kleptomania itu dapat menghampiri ajalnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana waktu itu aku dapat menjalani tahun-tahun berikutnya di sekolah yang bagaikan neraka. Tapi sejak saat itu, tekadku sudah bulat untuk menggenapi janji jari kelingking kami._

_(end of flashback)_

Aku mengusap air mataku yang menggenang – mengancam ingin tumpah, dengan cepat. _Aku tidak boleh menangis di depan pencuri sial ini! _teriakku dalam hati. Kuayunkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pencuri itu dengan geram.

Skye menangkap kepalan tanganku yang kecil dengan mudah, menariknya melewati kepalaku sendiri, dan menahannya sehingga aku tertegun dan merasa sedikit takut. Sepertinya tidak ada yang dapat kuperbuat selain menunduk, menghindari sorotan matanya. Mata miliknya mirip sekali dengan mata _violet _LavenderGretthefia – ibu Skyla, orang yang kuhormati dari dulu sampai sekarang, walau aku tak tahu tentang keberadaan dan keadaannya.

"Hei, aku punya penawaran spesial untukmu," kata Skye dengan suara misterius. Seringai nakalnya terlihat kembali. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lebih berusaha terlihat tidak tertarik dibanding penasaran. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresiku yang berubah-ubah.

"_Two is better than one, right? So-"_

"Langsung saja ke intinya," potongku jengkel, malas mendengar penjelasan yang panjang tapi tak lebar.

Skye memutar sepasang bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi _partner _dan mencari "Sepuluh Bola Kristal"?"

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja mendengarnya...

* * *

**A/N: Oke, gimana? Bagus nggak? XD *dihajar* Oooww, maaf deh kalau ada yang typo, OOC, dan kesalahan. REVIEW PLEASE! ^o^**

**FREE HUGS AND CAKES FOR REVIEWERS!**


End file.
